Forever A Memory
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: AU. Haven becomes a woman while JJ's out of town on a case. Her only choice is to go to Will, which leaves JJ feeling more than a bit guilty.


**A/N: Another Forever oneshot here. I kind of went off on a tangent, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

"Uh...Dad?"

Looking up from his paperwork, Will took off his glasses, setting them down on the desk.

"What's up, sweetheart?" he asked, seeing the way Haven was twisting her fingers together tightly as she bit her lip.

It took a moment for her to actually reply, but when she did, it was in a voice so small that Will barely heard her.

"I think I've got my period"

A moment of silence fell between them as Haven dropped her gaze to the floor.

Not knowing what to say, Will leaned on the back of the chair, running a hand through his hair.

True, he and JJ had spoken about the possibility of this situation arising while JJ was away on a case, and as far as he knew, JJ had also discussed it with Haven.

But he would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped to every god that existed that JJ would be home.

Apparently that hadn't worked.

"Well," he said finally, rising from his chair. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

Walking over to Haven, he gave her a reassuring smile. Placing his hand on her back, he led her from the room and towards the stairs.

"You ok?" he asked softly as they ascended the stairs.

"Yeah," Haven replied quietly. "Kinda wish Mom was here"

Will grinned. "I'm not gonna lie kiddo, I wish your mom was here too"

Haven managed a giggle as they reached the top of the stairs. Following her dad into her parents' bedroom, she watched as he went into the bathroom and opened the bathroom cabinet. He rifled through it for a minute or so before straightening up and walking back over to Haven.

"Here you go," he said gently, handing her a few sanitary napkins.

Haven smiled weakly at her dad, sliding her arms around his midsection and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Dad"

Kissing the top of Haven's head, Will returned the smile, watching on as she pulled away and disappeared into their bathroom.

She was growing up so fast. It made him a little sad to see his kids getting so big. He could remember the days of Henry's sweet little voice and hair that was brighter than his mothers, the days when Haven clutched a teddy bear everywhere she went and stood no higher than Will's hip.

Letting out a breath, he slowly left the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did. Opening up his messages, he quickly composed a text. Watching as it sent off to it's intended recipient, he leaned back against the hallway wall.

JJ being away was so difficult at times.

* * *

_Got a tiny bit of a crisis. Ring me ASAP._

Reading Will's text, JJ's heart jumped into her throat. What could have happened? Surely nothing too serious. Will knew not to scare her over text.

No. Knowing Will, he'd forgotten how to start the dishwasher...again.

Looking up as Morgan started talking in succession of Rossi, it had barely been 10 seconds before she felt the phone vibrate again.

_Actually, let me rephrase that. Ring me NOW._

Biting her lip, JJ turned to Hotch while everyone's attention was on Reid. Tapping his arm, she silently showed him the text, breathing a sigh of relief when he nodded for her to leave the room.

Ducking behind Rossi, she quietly excused herself out into the hallway, already dialling Will as she closed the door behind her.

Placing the phone against her ear, she exhaled heavily, brushing her hair back from her face.

"_JJ_"

"Will, we were in the middle of a profile, this better be good," JJ hissed.

"_Haven got her period"_

"I mean...what?" JJ asked, stopping in disbelief, her ears not quite hearing what Will was saying. "Seriously?"

"_Seriously. Came and told me not that long ago"_

Stunned, JJ swallowed thickly.

Again. Again, she had missed an important moment in her child's life, a moment when her daughter truly needed her mother.

Tears stung her eyes as her hand came up to cover her mouth. She turned slowly, sinking down onto the little couch that sat along the wall in the dimly lit hallway.

"_JJ?"_

"I'm here," JJ said thickly, fighting to keep her composure. It wasn't a huge thing...or was it?

_"You alright?"_

JJ let out a heavy sigh. "I should've been there..."

_"No-one could've known, JJ"_

"I know...but getting her first period is a big thing. As her mom, I just..."

_"You can't beat yourself up for this. She's ok. A little weirded out that she had to come to her dad, but she's fine"_

JJ let out a watery laugh. "We're lucky to have raised them so that they're comfortable coming to either of us"

_"Exactly, JJ. I can safely say that Haven coming to me, even if she didn't have much of a choice, means I rock as a dad"_

JJ had to laugh. "So it's your big day now?"

_"Absolutely"_

Tears forgotten, JJ settled back on the couch, a smile lingering on her face. "Is she there?"

_"She's just in the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute"_

"Did you find anything to give her?" JJ asked.

"_Yes, by scroungin' around in the back of our cabinet, JJ, do you honestly leave it until your only choices are either go to the store or ruin all your underwear?"_

JJ laughed. "I think I'm just a tiny bit lazy"

"_That could be an understatement. I remember the food situation in your old apartment"_

"Sh," JJ chuckled.

"_Alright, here's Haven"_

JJ listened as the phone was passed over to her daughter, and just moments later, smiled as Haven's voice greeted her ear.

"_Hi Mom"_

"Hey sweetie," JJ said softly, her smile audible in her voice. "Big day for you, hey?"

"_Yeah. When are you coming home?"_

JJ felt a lump rise in her throat at Haven's question. "Hopefully tomorrow or the day after, milagro. We only just gave the profile when your dad texted me"

"_I might need to go to the store...and I think Dad would rather not"_

JJ laughed. "He's already Dad of the Year for handling this for you, right?"

Haven giggled on the other end. _"Yeah"_

"How about I ask Aunt Pen to take you?"

Haven fell silent, seemingly taking a moment to decide. _"Ok"_

At that moment, the door opened and Hotch's head appeared around the frame. Using his free hand, Hotch motioned that JJ needed to rejoin them.

"Hey, Haven, I have to go, but I promise I'll call you tonight if it's not too late when I get back to the hotel, ok?"

"_Ok. I love you. Go kick some criminal butt"_

JJ had to laugh. "I love you too, Haven...bye"

Hanging up, she stood up, straightening her shirt as she walked towards Hotch.

"Everything ok?" Hotch asked as he stepped back to allow her through the door.

"Yeah," JJ replied, waving it off. "Will was having a teenager crisis with Haven"

"Ah," Hotch mused. "Those were the days"

* * *

The following day, the team had managed to apprehend their UnSub, successfully wrapping up yet another case without losing another life.

Curled up in the seat by the window, JJ was lost in her own world. Her thoughts were of home, and all the things she had been absent for because of work.

Henry's second birthday. A school performance at the age of seven. The day Haven broke her arm and had apparently cried for her mother for several hours. Multiple soccer games for both kids. The day Henry's team had won their championship. And now, Haven's first period.

"You're completely lost over here," Kate's voice broke in. Looking up, JJ found Kate sliding into the seat opposite, offering her a fresh mug of coffee.

"Thanks," JJ said softly, taking the mug between her hands as her gaze dropped to the table.

"Is everything ok? You've just looked a little...down ever since you left the profile yesterday," Kate said gently, her concern clear in her eyes.

"Haven got her period yesterday," JJ said softly, her eyes never leaving the table. "Yet another moment in my kid's life that I missed because of work"

Kate looked at JJ sadly. "Was she upset?"

JJ shrugged. "I guess so. She was more embarrassed that she had to go to Will, but...that doesn't make me feel any better. I should've been there"

Kate gave the blonde a sad smile. "You had no idea it would happen then"

"I know," JJ sighed, finally looking up at Kate. "She just sounded so sad on the phone"

"You know, I wasn't home when Meg got her first period either," Kate admitted. "I felt awful. And Meg was quite embarrassed that she had to go to Chris, but after that, she was fine. We had a long talk when I got home, and then I took her shopping to make up for my not being there. I mean, it is a big day for a young girl, but in the end, if she has a supportive father figure there until you get back, she'll be ok"

JJ smiled. "Will called it a 'tiny crisis'"

Kate laughed. "He's a perfect example of a man. Won't admit there's a problem, but it's still a problem"

JJ laughed with her colleague, leaning back in her seat and sipping her coffee.

Kate was right. Haven had good relationships with both her and Will. Will had handled it, Garcia had taken Haven for supplies, and JJ would be home with her family in a matter of hours.

All would be ok.

* * *

JJ had barely closed the door behind her when a blur of brunette hair and hot pink jeans ran up to her and threw their arms around her.

"Hey," JJ said softly, smiling as she wrapped her arms tightly around Haven in response. "I'm sorry I wasn't home"

"It's ok," Haven whispered.

"No, it's not," JJ murmured. "I keep missing all these important things in your life, and in Henry's life, and it makes me feel awful. I love my job, and I know it comes with the work...but it doesn't make it any easier"

"I know how you can make it up to me," Haven said suddenly, tipping her head back to look at her mom, a cheeky grin on her face.

"What?" JJ asked slowly, eyeing her daughter wearily. "If you say bungee jumping, I swear to god-"

Haven laughed. "No, I was going to say you can take me out for ice-cream but if you wanna go bungee jumping-"

"Ice-cream sounds great!" JJ cut in, pulling away from Haven and walking into the kitchen.

"Thought I heard you in the hall," Will said warmly, stepping away from the sink and pulling JJ into a warm embrace before kissing her lips. "I missed you"

"You had no idea how to handle it, did you?" JJ asked with a smirk as she looped her arms around his waist. Haven snickered behind her, making her laugh.

"It was like taking my finals in high school. We'd talked about it, I knew what I was doing, then it happened and I had about as much idea what to do as that loaf of bread over there," Will chuckled. Haven and JJ laughed, both moving to sit at the kitchen table.

With a bang, someone entered the house, slamming the door behind them.

Moments later, a heavily bundled Henry entered the kitchen, angrily pulling at his scarf.

"It is cold as tits out there," he grumbled, dropping his scarf in the pile of shoes and hats that accumulated in the corner.

"Excuse me?" JJ asked, suppressing a grin.

"Mom! You're home!" he said in surprise, having not realised his mother was in the room. "I mean...it's really cold out there"

JJ nodded, cocking an eyebrow at her son. "Better. But now I know how your father lets you speak"

As Henry joined them at the table, Haven got up, moving around to sit on her mother's lap. JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around Haven's midsection as Haven leaned back against her.

Before too long, Will was passing out mugs of hot chocolate, and they were laughing together as a family.

Moments would pass them by. There were always going to be things that got missed. But in the end, as long as they had each other, it was perfect.

The memories would hold up much longer than the regret of what they had missed.


End file.
